the mark of athena
by annabethlove
Summary: annabeth chase gets to see her boyfriend after 8 months, the famous percy jackson, they also have to go on a quest, but is she part of it? will percy remember her?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riaordan. This is my first story, enjoy!. Please review (:

ANNABETH 1

Annabeth had been waiting for this moment for almost 9 months. She would see percy again. She laid on her new bed. She was in her room flying on the Argo two. She hate to admit it, but leo did an awesome job on the boat. Her room was awesome, it had a queen bed, the walls were grey and had mini owls sorounding them, it had her own restroom in it. The only thing annabeth could think about was that she was going to see percy again, she had been so worried since Hera had taken percy, she hadn't had a day of piece. She turned to the side, were she had a picture of percy, they were kissing and smiling at the same time. She felt as a silent tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away, instead she though of good memories, times she had with percy. Like the time percy gave her a funny looking necklace, it had a owl, and a fish as a charm. _it was 1 month after the titan war, her dad and her were going to stay in New York for a month, because her dad was going to study some Greek stuff. Her apartment was 5 min. away from percy, her dad decided to go and look at the muesuems, so she went to the book store to buy a book, as she was heading back home she wanted to go see percy, but she had already not 'behaved' by doing the exact opposite her dad told her not to do, leave the house, so instead she would call him when she got to her apartment. As she closed the door behind her, she headed upstairs, on her way she heard the door open, she stopped and reached out for her dagger, she heard the door close and then footsteps, she hid behind the wall and waited, when the steps were closer, she jumped the person with dagger on hand, they both fell on the floor, she was about to make the last blow, when she saw hew it was, percy._

"_seaweed brain!" she shrieked, she leaned down and kissed him, he kissed her back, then they pulled apart._

"_do you mind standing up? Your like killing me" he said, annabeth stood up and helped him up._

"_why didn't you tell me you were in New York?" he asked_

"_I was busy" she said. _

"_to busy to visit your boyfriend?" he asked, she smiled. _

"_no, we barley got here today, my dad told me not to leave the house, but I went to buy a book" she said_

"_oh, and not visit me?" he asked_

"_wait and how did you now I was in New York?" she asked_

"_your dad called me and told me to come and keep an eye on you, and also give me a huge speech for us to behave" he said, annabeth remembered the note her dad left on the fridge, behave, it said, wow, she couldn't believe her dad didn't trust her. "well come in" she said pointing to her room, wich of curse, it was a mess, with paper, pencils, pens and cloths on the floor, she went over and started picking up the mess. "what a mess" percy said. "shut up seaweed brain" she said, she noticed that percy was looking at the bag of skittles on her bed. "help yourself" annabeth said, giving him a smiled, percy went over laid on her bed and ate skittles until the bag was empty. "so what have you been doing?" she asked folding some cloths and putting them away, she went over and sat at percy's side. _

"_not much, but made you something" he said bringing out a string necklace and giving it to annabeth, she hold it and saw there was a charm of a owl and a fish on it, she smiled and kissed percy. "thanks, kelp head" she said putting on the necklace. "wait, I thought I was a seaweed brain" he said. "your that to" she said, he smiled and they kissed, after all the speech her dad had given percy, they of curse did not behave, they didn't go all they way, but pretty fa-ar. _annabeth remembered after Hera took him, she never took of the necklace. There was a knock on the door. "annabeth?" it was Jason. "the doors open" she said, Jason came in. "just saying were almost there, you should get up here" he said, annabeth nodded, stood up, folded the picture of percy put it in her pocket, and left her room behind Jason, as she went on the deck she fund piper, she and Jason went on her side. Annabeth felt sick, soon she would see percy again, _will he remember me?, does he have another girlfriend? No, he will remember you _annabeth scolded herself, but then again Jason had fallen for piper and he had forgotten his memories. She wanted to turn around and tell leo to turn back, but then leo screamed something, the romans had spotted them.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, this is chapter 2, please enjoy, and review

ANNABBETH 2

Annabeth felt nervous, she had gone over the plan, a million times, everyone was annoyed with her. As camp Jupiter came in view she gasped with all the architect, there was a Coliseum, an Aqueduct, it was almost an exact replica of the real roman city. It had a huge fields and a little town. "annabeth, you okay?" Jason asked from the side his blonde hair blowing with the wind, he's blue eyes shinning with the lights. "yeah" she answered "don't worry annabeth, im sure percy is going to remember you, you now, especially all those awesome stuff you'll did together" said leo, his brown eyes shinning, his hair waving in the air, and his ears making him look like an Hispanic Santa elf. "leo, shouldn't you be stirring the boat?" she asked him. "oh yeah, be right back, no problem" he said and ran of to the wheel. The closer camp Jupiter came in view, the closer she was to finding percy,_ oh gods_, she thought, all her worries came back, would he remember her? Would he have a new girlfriend?, all these thought's came back to her head, but she also felt like if an evil snowman was climing her back, she turned, but once again no one was there.

"its time" Jason said

"do you'll remember the plan?" she asked them.

"of curse. You've been over it like a hundred times" yelled leo from the wheel annoyed, that's when the boat landed with a thump.

"no turning back" said piper, her eyes turning from brown, to green, to blue, her chocolate brown hair was braided down to her side.

"I guess not" annabeth answered.

"will you like to go out with me first?" Jason asked her.

"sure, if you forget your lines ill be there for you" she answered. That's when leo came in.

"okay, so we go out, make friends with the Romans, get the other 3 from the prophecy, then go to camp half blood, head to Rome, then Greece and kick some butt Gea butt" said leo.

"leo, its not that easy" annabeth commented.

"come on Anna, we do you always have to be this boring" he said. "its annabeth" she said

"what about Beth?" he asked.

"no"

"Annie?"

"no, leo, its just Annabeth!" she snapped at leo. "sorry leo, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, its just that, this isn't a game" she explained

"part of it is seeing percy after 8 months again, right?" leo asked.

"yeah" she answered.

"well Gleason is a sleep" piper said, they had there chaperon Gleason hedge stay in bed and watch re runs, they didint want a middle age satyr coming out with a stick and screaming 'die' 'die' that would start war fast.

"well lets go, they will be wondering about us" piper said, together the 4 demigods went down to the ramp, and of curse, leo did not follow the plan, he ran out and raised to peace signs. "greeting Romans! We come in peace, we have come from demigoddess" he said, all the Romans just stared at him, annabeth went quickly grabbed him from the arm and pulled him back in. "leo, are you crazy? Or just stupid?" she asked him.

"sorry, I was just trying to have fun" he said.

"im sorry leo, but this isn't the right time" she told him.

"annabeth, lets go" Jason told her, together the two walked out of the ramp, she stood at his side, there were gasps, but like hundred pair of eyes staring at them. Jason stepped forward. "hi, well you remember me, I used to be your Praetor before Hera switched me, and percy Jackson, she sent me to a camp in New York, called camp half blood, and percy, we hope his here" Jason spoke, that's when a muscular boy, with a tan body, black hair, and green eyes stepped forward, he was wearing a purple toga, it was percy, annabeth gasped a bit but contained her emotions, and at his side was a girl with black hair, braided down her back, she had black eyes, and no expression in her face, she also wore a purple toga. "welcome Jason grace, son of Jupiter, and welcome Greeks" she said Greeks almost in discuss. "I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the twelve legend, hew is your leader?" she asked, annabeth stepped forward. "me, annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, or Manivera, leader of camp half blood, and architect of Olympus" she said the last part with pride, there were some eyebrows raised, but they did not lower there weapons. "very well, speak for the reasons you have come" Reyna said, annabeth stepped back for Jason to start talking why they were here, and probably it would be good enough not to get them killed.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing, please review JJJ

JASON 3

Jason was freaking out, it depended on him to make peace with the Romans, he stepped forward. "we have come here for the prophecy of the seven, we came here to unite, we cant fight each other, we have to work together, the Greeks have taken me in, they-" Jason got caught of by someone he hated the most, Octavian. "GREASUS! They have taken over our old praetor and now they want to attack!" he screamed, everything turned in slow motion for Jason, he saw Octavian running twords him with a knife, he just froze there, then he felt someone push him out of the way, Jason fell on the floor, time came back to normal, he heard a yell, it was full of pain, he turned and saw annabeth the floor with the knife in her stomach. "No!" he screamed, he pushed Octavian out of the way. "Annabeth!" someone called from the crowd, a boy with black hair, and green eyes came running at annabeth's side, Jason kneeled at her side as well, annabeth still had the knife in her stomach. "wise girl, its going to be fine" the boy told her. "percy" annabeth whispered barley audible, _so this was the famous percy Jackson, _Jason thought, piper and leo ran out. "oh, gods what happened?" leo asked. "we need an Apollo kid!" percy yelled, he picked annabeth up and ran from there, probably to an infirmary, annabeth had saved Jason's life and he new he owed her a lot, he looked back at Reyna. "someone take Octavian to jail, he deserves punishment for attacking our Greek friends" called out Reyna "that means you accept us? That is awesome!" leo burst out. "present yourselves, you two demigods" Reyna spoke up

"I am piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, charm speaker" piper spoke up

"and I am leo Valdez, son of hepethus, builder of the Argo 2, fire user, and I am awesome!" leo piped up.

"very well, senate meeting in two hours, frank, and hazel will join us, and the daughter of Athena if she is still alive, rest of you, back to your normal activities!" Reyna said, and like that she left, and the rest of them following behind. "ok, first of all what happened to annabeth?" asked piper.

"she saved my life" Jason answered simply.

"how?" leo asked. "she took the knife for me" Jason answered. "well take us to the infirmary, we have to go see her" piper said, together the 3 walked into the roman city, they had to leave there weapons, Jason noticed annabeth's dagger, and a pen. When they got to the infirmary, the building was huge, with blue walls and a brown door. (totally making this up, I didn't get to finish the son of Neptune, sorry) as they went in, Jason saw the same boy, sitting at annabeth's side, he was graving her hand and had a worried look on his face, leo closed the door, and went to the boy, he poked him. "hey, um.. Have you seen some guy called percy Jackson? We think he would be better to be at our friends house" leo spoke, Jason now new that leo was _really _stupid. Percy stood up, he was real tall and was wearing a toga, he was the new Praetor

"so your looking for percy Jackson?" percy asked them.

"yes he has black hair green eyes, almost like you" leo said, percy smirked and lifted his eyebrows at leo, piper went over and smoked leo on the head. "repair boy, this _is _percy Jackson, annabeth's boyfriend" piper piped up. "oh.. Dude your like a legend back in camp half blood, you defeated a minotaur when you were only twelve, medusa, hew wanted to kill annabeth, you defeated Khronos!" leo piped up, Jason could see percy felt uncomfortable , Jason walked up. "so you're the famous percy Jackson, everyone has been talking about you all since Hera took you, im Jason grace, son off Jupiter" he said, putting his hand out. 2percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, nice to meat you" he said shaking Jason's hand. "im piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite" piper said. "wow, Aphrodite, you remind me of a good friend I had" percy said shaking piper's hand, but Jason noticed his face darken. "hew?" asked piper. "my friend, she died in the titan war, she wasn't all girly and stuff like most of the Aphrodite girls, she was strong" percy said, then turned to leo. "your.. Repair boy, right?" he asked. Piper laughed. "well no, beauty Queen came up with that, but my name is leo, son of hepethus, build the Argo 2, and fire user" leo said shaking percy's hand uncontrollably, and to prove his point e lid his self on fire, Jason saw how percy made a water ball and extinguished leo. "not cool" said leo. "sorry men, but it creaped me out a bit" percy said. "he's one the only fire user since 1666" said piper. "and very dangerous" Jason added. "and wicked awesome!" leo said, percy laughed. "im liking this guy" he said. That when they heard murmuring, Jason turned to annabeth hew had a bandage wrapped around her stomach, and was clutching the covers. "nightmare" percy said, the four walked to her side. "Gea" annabeth whispered "annabeth" percy said trying to shake her awake" Gea, I cant, no!" annabeth screamed, she woke up in a bolt, and sat up, but she laid back in a groan clutching her stomach. "what happened?" she asked. "you took that knife for me" Jason said. "wise girl, your in the infirmary" percy told her. "hey annabeth, I found percy" leo told annabeth. "yeah, I can see that" annabeth said, percy leaned down and she hugged him, for along time, Jason saw some tears of relief fall from annabeth's eye's. Then they pulled away, and the least expected happened annabeth slapped percy. "how dare you leave me, your mom, the whole camp to worry about you, why didn't you call me, iris message me, you left a voice message for your mom, and not me? Pursues Jackson, what is that head of yours?" annabeth screamed at percy, Jason saw percy twitch when he heard his full name. "uh… first, I lost all my memories, that's why I couldn't, like remember your number, and I did try and iris message you, but the signal didn't go, bcuz, I like didn't have my memory" percy said in defense. "your such a seaweed brain" annabeth said, then an Apollo girl came in and told percy something that Jason couldn't hear. Percy just nodded. "wise girl, I have to go" he said and left. The girl came over to annabeth. "you are free to leave for the senate meeting" she said. "ok" annabeth said trying to stand up, but the girl pushed her down. "no, you cant walk" she said. "then how am I supposed to go to the senate meeting?" annabeth asked, another girl cam out with a wheel chair. "you've got to be kidding me" annabeth said. "sorry" the girls said and left. "leo, help me get on this thing" annabeth said, leo went over, picked annabeth and put her in the wheel chair, she winced a bit. "there, want me to push you all the way there?" he asked. "ahhh.. your kind of to dangerous, piper can you please?" annabeth asked piper. "sure, I wouldn't trust repair boy either if I was in a wheel chair" piper said graving the handles of the wheel chair.

"here we go to the senate house away" leo said opening the door for piper. "and probably to our death" Jason heard annabeth murmur. Im with you on that, Jason thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing, pretty please review with sugar on top. J

JASON 4

As they approached the senate meeting, Jason saw that annabeth would tense up, now and then, clutch her stomach. "annabeth are you okay?" he asked her

"yeah, im fine, never better" she answered.

When they arrived to the senate house, Jason heard a fight between Octavian, Reyna, and percy.

"there Greasues, especially the girl, we have to kill her, we cant the prophecy happened!" it was Octavian, Jason turned to the girls, but he new the girl they were talking about was annabeth.

"we cant go against the prophecy!" it was percy's voice

"percy, it is true, annabeth might cause trouble, but we cant kill her!" it was Reyna, Jason turned back and saw leo, and piper looking at annabeth "yes, but Hera said she was the 7th" it was percy. "she's in the hospital weak" Octavian said. "bcuz she blocked the stab you were preparing to give Jason, your lucky your out now" percy said

"we have to kill her, before all this happened" Octavian said, that's when annabeth stood up from her chair and burst in. "its really nice how your preparing my death, but Hera said I was the 7th demigod, and that means I am, we cant interfier with the prophecy!" annabeth said. "Greasus scum, you are just trying to kill us!" Octavian yelled. "stop!" yelled Jason, surprisingly everyone shut up, everyone entered and leo closed the door behind him. "we are here to work together, not to kill each other Octavian, annabeth took the stab for me, you should be in jail" Jason said.

"your not the praetor now, you cant tell me what to do" Octavian said, an like that he left the senate house, Jason felt something clutch his shoulder but then let go, he found annabeth on her knees. "annabeth!" percy called and went to her side, annabeth was clutching her stomach. "they told you not to be on your feet" percy said. "gods, it hurts" annabeth said. "your stomach?" asked leo. "it burns!" annabeth yelled. "what do you mean" asked percy. "I cant hold it, it burns to much!" annabeth said, closing her hands in fists. "we have to take her to the infirmary" Jason told percy. "no, its gone" annabeth said. "are you sure?" percy asked her with worry.

"yes, leo, help me get back on the chair" annabeth said, leo came over and helped her up, Jason saw annabeth's face was paler, she was probably lying, she was clutching the handles of the wheel chair and sweating. "leo, can you please go get some Ambrosia and nectar?" Jason asked leo, leo nodded and left. "let's this meeting begin" said Reyna. "first, Jason please take the praetor position back im not good at being leader" percy said taking his purple cape off and giving it to Jason. "are you sure?" Jason asked, he new that a Roman would kill for this position, but once again, percy wasn't Greek. "positive" percy answered, that's when two people came in, one a girl with dark skin, golden eyes, curly black hair, he remembered her, hazel, a boy with huge muscles but a baby face, he had green eyes, and black hair. "Jason!" the girl screamed and hugged him, then pulled away. "hazel how you been?" he asked her. "good, um, percy, are you going to present us?" hazel asked percy. "oh, yeah, piper, annabeth, this is hazel Lévesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades, frank Zhang, son of Ares and descendant of Poseidon, so that makes me his, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle or something" percy said. "and this is piper Mclean, daughter of Venus, annabeth chase, daughter of Manivera, my girlfriend, oh and you now Jason" percy said. "nice to meet you, especially you annabeth, percy talks a lot about you" hazel said shaking everyone's hand, except annabeth, she just nodded. "wow, percy, you never told me your girlfriend was this hot" frank piped up, getting a glare from percy, and a smack from hazel, annabeth just blushed. "and im the awesome leo Valdez!" leo made a seen as he came in, hazel just stared at him, leo, looked totally confused. "leo, the ambrosia" Jason said, leo gave him the ambrosia and he gave it to annabeth, hew drank way more than she needed, percy took it from her. "wow, watch it wise girl, I don't want you disintegrating" percy said. "sorry" annabeth muttered, but Jason could still see her face was pale. "now can we start the meeting? Or do you have any more scenes to make Mr. Valdez?" asked Reyna annoyed "no, im good sweaty" leo said winking at Reyna hew send leo a dirty look, annabeth stood up, percy tried to sit her back down on the chair. "im fine, really" she protested. "okay then, lets take a seat over there" percy said taking annabeth to sit by the side, Jason felt as piper fingers made hers make their way threw his, but he had to let go, when he had to sit up with Reyna, piper looked sad, by he gave her a kiss and went up, he saw Reyna wasn't interested in him, but she was starring at percy, hew was sitting by annabeth, oh gods, not annabeth's boyfriend, Jason thought . "okay, now, let the meeting, begin" Reyna spoke up.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing please review

PERCY 5

Percy was overwhelmed, he finally had his girlfriend back, he looked at his side, were she was smiling, and her grey eyes were shinning. "what?" she asked. "oh, nothing" percy said as his face turned red. "let this meeting begin" said Reyna

Percy put his attention back to Reyna. "wait, you forgot me!" said Octavian as he came in. "I don't think anyone was waiting for you" percy heard annabeth murmur, he smiled and put his arm around her. "just take a seat Octavian" Reyna instructed, percy looked up were Jason was sitting, he looked proud of his position, with his chin high up.

"please, say why you're here" Reyna instructed the Greeks, annabeth stood up before percy could stop her, but she did clutch her stomach.

"we are here for the of the prophecy" annabeth spoke up.

"we now 6 of them, piper, leo, Jason, frank, hazel and I" percy said standing up

"then who is the 7nth?" asked Octavian

"well, so far we now, Hera did say about annabeth being part of this quest" Jason spoke up

"why does she have to go?" Reyna asked rising her eyebrows.

"beacuse Hera said so" annabeth said

"but your flaw states for you not to go, remember? C.C island, you barley got out alive, only caring only about yourself and your friend" Reyna spoke up

"It was a mistake, I was only 12" annabeth said

"well we cant afford mistakes" Reyna spoke up

"I have to go" annabeth said.

"your arrogant" Reyna said

"only beacuse you're a daughter of Bellona that doesn't mean you can treat others if they were less than you"

"I am a daughter of Bellona, and that's how its supposed to be"

"hello?" Octavian spoke up

"what?" both Reyna and annabeth asked. "ok, listen up, it has to be annabeth" percy said, helping his girlfriend sit down who was clutching her stomach.

"and why would that be?" Reyna asked, a bit hurt for percy's request.

"I just now" percy said.

"we need-" annabeth cut Reyna off

"you yourself now, that if you leave, that there will be no Preator left, only if you want someone to take your place" she said, there was tension in the room as the two girls looked at each other, not blinking once, like if they were having there own starring contest. "guys?" leo asked. "what?" the two girls asked looking at leo. "ahhh…nothing" leo said in a small voice. "annabeth, your flaw is something that takes you down, pride" Reyna spoke up.

"you now, I am, the 7nth" annabeth said.

"how about a vote?" asked hazel

"I vote for annabeth!" leo spoke up, wich made annabeth smile.

"they meant a secret voting repair boy" said the girl percy remembered was called piper

"oh, yeah" leo said.

"well ok, lets have a vote" said Jason, after they gathered everyone's vote, they would say them out load, and Jason had to read them. "here goes, first vote, annabeth" Jason spoke up, percy saw annabeth smile. "annabeth, annabeth, annabeth, Reyna, annabeth, annabeth, " Jason finished, percy noticed, only one person voted for Reyna, and he was sure who that was. "very well, the 7nth of the prophecy, is annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, in 3 days, you head to camp half blood, to look for the rest of the prophecy" Reyna spoke up.

"what do you mean the rest of the prophecy?" asked annabeth

"you haven't told your girlfriend?" Reyna asked percy, he looked at his girlfriend and mouthed 'tell you later', she nodded.

"ok, the Greek's will stay on there boat, Jason you can stay in the praetor house, percy never used it, senate meeting dismissed" Reyna said, percy noticed that Octavian didn't speak, at all, but he didn't care, he placed annabeth in her wheel chair and started pushing her twords the Argo 2, leo came with them, piper was going to say good night to Jason. "so.. I heard like, you defeated kronos, been in the underworld like 4 times, have the curse of Achilles, and can summon mini hurricanes!" leo piped up in one whole breath.

"yeah, well about the curse of Achilles I kind of lost that" percy said.

"what?, but how?" annabeth asked in disbelief

"it was a Greek curse, I had to lose it to get in to the Roman camp" he said

"percy, sometimes I wonder what you have in that brain of yours" annabeth told percy

"well, so far I remember annabeth, you never stopped talking about him" leo answered, annabeth blushed.

"beacause you kept asking me questions about him" annabeth said, that's when they made it to terminus. "hey terminus" percy said.

"nice to see you, after you just came in running, not even presenting the girl" terminus said. "she was hurt" percy protested.

"well iv never seen such a pretty Venus child" terminus spoke up, he was a statue with no arms, leo started laughing, and annabeth's turned red. "no, its annabeth chase, daughter of Athena, er, Manivera" annabeth said.

"well Jackson, I see you can get many surprises in one package" terminus said, this time percy felt his face turning red.

"we have to go" he said, and pushed annabeth upwards, leo came by there side with a red face, annabeth punched Leo. "hey watch it Beth" leo said.

"shut it repair boy" annabeth said

"how about Anna?" leo asked annabeth as percy and them walked, well not annabeth.

"leo, do you really want me to get out of this wheel chair?" annabeth asked leo.

"uh.. Im going to get a heads up on the boat, see you there percy, bye" said leo and ran to the boat.

"thought so" annabeth murmur

"Iv missed you" percy said.

"iv missed you too" annabeth said back, as they made it to the boat, percy saw the ramp had stairs.

"I think I can walk from here" annabeth said trying to get up.

"no can do" percy said lifting her up from the wheel chair, annabeth wrapped her hands around his neck, percy would come back for the chair later, first he went up the stairs and opened the door, it was amazing, he couldn't believe they had made this boat in only 8 months, it had corridors all over, a flat screen tv on the decks. "pretty awesome right?" annabeth asked him, wich was still in his arms.

"yeah" he answer

"leo did an awesome job" she said

"well lets get you to bed" percy said.

"down the right corridor" annabeth said, percy walked with her in his arms when they stopped in a room, he saw it said _seaweed brain _in the door. "you made me a room?" he asked

"yeah, so you can sleep on the boat, there is extra rooms for hazel and frank" annabeth said, percy took one more glance , and then walked to the second door, by it, it was grey and it had a huge owl, he smiled, he opened the door, and if naturally, pens, pencils, papers, plans, all over the floor. "wow" he said, he went over and laid annabeth down on her bed, he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"night" he said.

"night" annabeth said, with that percy left the room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, review!

PERCY 6

Percy went outside to get annabeth's wheel chair for tomorrow, as he was walking twords the deck he heard voices, immediately he took out ripitie and uncapped it. His bronze sword appeared. He went over and saw it was only Jason and piper, they were talking on the deck, he guessed Jason didn't want to sleep in the senate house, he smiled to himself and left annabeth's wheel chair by the flat screen TV. that's when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and found frank and hazel.

"hey guys" he said, letting them in

"Sam-leo told us they in staled a room for us, so we could sleep here" hazel said, percy new she was having trouble with this leo, Sammy thing, leo was identical to Sammy. "hey guys" someone said behind percy, percy turned and saw leo, he saw hazel give a little whimper, and diamond started popping up every where, but she quickly berried them.

Leo just looked real confused, frank grabbed hold off hazel's hand. "ahhh…yeah, hazel your room is by annabeth, the one with the owl, and frank, yours is by percy's" leo said.

"that's great, ill show them" percy offered, leo nodded and left

"hazel is he really Sammy?" percy asked

"idk, but he really looks like Sammy" hazel answered

"well, well figure it out later, right now let me show you your rooms" percy said, percy showed hazel her room, and frank his, and with that he went to his own, he saw the words 'seaweed brain' and he felt and urge to write wise girl, on annabeth's door, he slightly opened the door, he expected a hammock or something like that, not a queen bed, a flat screen TV, he saw his shield Tyson had made for him, with the adventures he had with annabeth, he also saw that annabeth made a huge heart with pictures of his friends, his mom, and them, the heart had a mini heart in the middle with he and annabeth holding hands, the walls were blue and he's covers as well, that's when he saw a mini refrigerator, he opened it and found hundreds of blue cookies and blue coke, he smiled as he ate a cookie, they were the one's his mom would make. He closed his refrigerator and went to his bed, he crashed on it and felt as his worries were all gone, soon he fell a sleep, he thank the gods, bcuz he had no nightmare that night.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Please review.

HAZEL 7

Hazel was awaken from her sleep with murmurs, she looked around, but there was no one there, she heard them again, but she saw it was coming from the other room, from annabeth's, hazel remembered when she met annabeth, her eyes were stormy grey, wich made any hurricane look pathetic, when she saw her, she felt like running away, or hiding, she felt that annabeth's expression would say 'get away' or 'I will kill you' or 'don't mess with me' hazel still couldn't believe percy liked her, but when she saw him with her, he seemed way happier, hazel heard the murmurs again, she got out of bed and decided to go check, she knocked on annabeth's door, no answer, but she could still hear the murmurs, like if annabeth was a conversation with someone, hazel opened the door and slightly peaked in. "percy, stop, percy" hazel heard murmur, she thought wrong for a second, when she peaked again, and saw that annabeth was the only one there. "stop!" annabeth yelled all of a sudden, hazel saw as annabeth was chocking herself, she ran in and tried to pull her hands away. "percy, stop, your, cocking me" annabeth said, an started coughing, hazel couldn't hold annabeth's hands down, annabeth was to strong, her face was pale, and she was sweating a lot though, hazel new she needed help, if not annabeth would choke herself. "help!" she screamed, trying to pull annabeth's hand away, proventing herself from chocking. "help! Help!" hazel called, the first one in was frank. "hazel what's wrong?" frank asked concern, his black hair was all messed up and he was wearing he's normal cloths. "its annabeth, she's trying to strangle herself" hazel said pulling annabeth's hands away once more.

"let me help" frank said and helping hazel

"percy, stop, your chocking me" annabeth said, chocking

"she's having a nightmare" frank said, but he looked like he was trying everything he could from letting annabeth choke herself.

"please" annabeth whimpered, that's when annabeth tugged on herself, frank lost his grasps on his hand and annabeth started chocking herself, her face was turning blue

"gods she's strong, go wake the other guys, ill try and hold her" frank said, hazel ran from there to percy's room and started knocking. "percy!" she yelled "percy!" she tried again, Jason instead came running down the corridor. "what going on?" he asked.

"its annabeth, please go help frank, he's in her room" hazel said, Jason nodded and went into annabeth's room.

"percy you idiot, wake up!" hazel screamed at the top of her lungs, that when the door opened

"what?" asked percy annoyed, his hair was all messed up, and hazel could se he had been drooling in his sleep, she slapped him across his face. "ow, what was that for?" he asked her, rubbing his cheek

" its annabeth, something's wrong with her" hazel said, with the word 'annabeth' percy ran into annabeth's room with hazel behind him, as she went in she could see frank and Jason were trying hard to make annabeth's hands stay away from chocking her

"what happened?" percy asked going to annabeth's side.

"idk, I heard murmuring and came in, she's trying to choke herself in her dream" hazel said

"percy, stop, your- chocking me" annabeth said, coughing, hazel saw worry in percy's eyes.

"wise girl, wake up, wise girl" percy said shaking annabeth, but she wouldn't wake up.

"annabeth, get up!" percy yelled but nothing, that's when leo came in

"what's with all the talking?" he asked, certintly annoyed, hazel felt her heart start skipping beats, she had to find out if he was really sammy.

"something's wrong with annabeth" Jason said struggling to maintain annabeth's hands down.

"annabeth chase wake up!" percy kept yelling but annabeth wouldn't wake up.

"let me try something" said leo, hazel watched as leo made his way at annabeth's side, percy gave him room.

"percy *cough* your *cough* chocking *cough* me" annabeth was murmuring

"Beth, wake up" leo said

"per-leo, my name isn't Beth" annabeth said, hazel saw as Jason and frank started relaxing on annabeth's hands

"how about Anna?" leo continued

"no, leo, no" she said

"what about Annie?" leo asked

"no, leo its just annabeth" annabeth murmur, that's when annabeth's face turned real pale.

"Gea" she whispered and woke up in a start. Percy went to her side.

"wise girl, annabeth, are you okay?" he asked, annabeth looked at him as he had murdered her

"annabeth, you okay?" asked Jason

"you were trying to kill me" annabeth said pointing to percy

"no, it was a nightmare" percy said, hugging her

"it really was because leo was in there" annabeth said.

"excuse me for trying to help" leo said

"your excused" percy said hugging annabeth tightly.

"gods, annabeth, never let me mess with you, gods, idk, were you get all that strength" frank said, rubbing his arms.

"im sorry I woke you'll up" annabeth said

"you only woke, frank, leo, Jason and I, gods, percy is a heavy sleeper" hazel said

"and he drools when he sleeps" both girls said, everyone laughed, percy just groaned.

"well its 5:00 am, I think we can all get some sleep" leo said

"yeah, you'll go, im going to do some research" annabeth said.

"annabeth, you haven't slept in a long time, you and leo, you've been working on the boat, like forever" Jason said

"ok, ill try" annabeth said, smiling, hazel stood up from her bed, Jason and frank left for there rooms. "leo, can I speak to you?" she asked

"sure.." he said, percy, leo, and hazel left annabeth's room, percy went to his room, hazel and leo went to the decks, leo had his hair messed up, his shirt as well and the same blue jeans he had in the morning. Hazel got to the point.

"are you Sammy Valdez?"


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing, please review

HAZEL 8

"no, that was my Grandfather" leo answered confused, hazel felt like if a whole weight was lifted from her shoulders

"yes, he was my ex." she said

"wait, you dated my grandfather?" leo asked creaped out

"I was born in the 1940's, leo, I died, and my brother Nico brought me back" she said

"wait, you mean like the Nico?" leo asked

"wait, you now Nico?" asked hazel real mad

"annabeth told me she send him almost all over the world to look for percy" leo said

"Nico is Greek and he didn't tell me?" hazel asked

"well, if your like this, I wonder how annabeth will be when she finds him" leo answered

"leo, annabeth cant do anything, Gea has captured Nico" she said a bit calmer

"oh, gods" leo said

"we have to save him" hazel said, starting to tear up.

"listen, im sorry, that you thought I was my grandfather" leo said, trying to change the subject

"no, its okay" she said, wiping a tear away

"well, maybe me and-" hazel cut him off

"frank and I are dating" she said

"oh, come on" leo said.

"hey guys" hazel heard a voice behind her, she turned around to see the girl she remembered was called piper.

"hey" hazel answered

"I heard some screaming like an hour ago, but I couldn't even stand up, I was exhausted, you cant believe annabeth would wake us up, extra early to get working on the boat" piper said

"yeah, she would work like 13 hours and only sleep 11, and those eleven were mostly nightmares, or going around looking for percy" leo said. Hazel then new that annabeth wasn't that bad as she thought, she did care for percy, and if she cared for percy, she was a friend.

"she really cares about him, hugh?" hazel asked. Piper and leo laughed, hazel didn't get it

"care about him? She loves him" piper said

"well, we should get some sleep" leo suggested, giving a stretch.

"yeah, this are going to be 3 long days" piper said

"ok, night" said hazel and headed to her room, on her way, she heard murmur's, she hoped it wasn't annabeth, but she was wrong, annabeth was awake, and doing some planning.

"hey" hazel said going in threw the open door, annabeth jumped

"oh, hey, you got me unawares" annabeth said

"unawares?" hazel asked

"so what's going on?" annabeth asked, not taking her eyes away from her work

"no, I heard talking, and I came to make sure you weren't killing yourself" hazel said, annabeth laughed.

"trust me, not fun, I was left with bruises and the marks of my hands" annabeth said standing up, she walked up to hazel and showed her the hand marks she had around her neck. They were bright red.

"ouch" hazel said

"yeah, hey come in" annabeth said, pulling hazel in, she sat on her bed while annabeth sat on her desk, she threw her a bag of chocolates.

"want one?" annabeth asked

"thanks" hazel said taking one from the bag, they were round and had caramel in the middle, she placed on in her mouth, a 'mmm' left her mouth.

"good?" annabeth asked with another bag, in her hands.

"real good" hazel said with a giggle.

"I love them, I have bunches of them hiding, in here, in my cabin at camp half blood" annabeth said popping like 3 in her mouth.

"why hiding them?" asked hazel.

"seaweed brain takes them all" annabeth said

"you mean percy?" hazel asked

"yep, but I left some in his room" annabeth said, coming over and sitting at hazel's side, hazel looked at annabeth's eyes, it said the same, it wanted to make her runaway, but this time they seemed tired and like annabeth hadn't slept for along time though.

"you really like him, don't you?" hazel asked annabeth

"who?" annabeth asked popping more chocolates in her mouth.

"percy, of curse" hazel said, annabeth threw herself back on a lying position on her bed.

"I do, we were best friends for almost 4 years, I was 14 when we got our first kiss" annabeth said

"really, where?" asked hazel

"well before he blew up MT. St. Helens, I kissed him, I was afraid I would lose him with out showing him my true feelings" annabeth said, as if tired

"wow" was the only thing hazel could think about saying

"but he was, and is such a seaweed brain, that he didn't get it" annabeth said sitting up.

"so, when did you really start going out?" hazel asked

"the night of his birthday, so wen I lost him, it had only been two month's of us dating, and than Hera kidnaps him, and.." annabeth trailed off, she started to cry, hazel went over and gave her a hug.

"s'okay, you have him back don't you?" she asked

"yea, your right *sniff*" annabeth said clearing her tears

"well we should get some sleep don't you think?" hazel asked, annabeth just nodded, as hazel walked out her room, she new annabeth would not sleep, hazel went in her room, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing, please review!

PIPER 9

Piper dreamed she was in a room, a white room, there were no doors, no windows, nothing, that's when she saw her mom, Aphrodite, her hair was curly brown coming down her shoulders, and at that time her eyes were sky blue, she was wearing a white dress with a crown made out of flowers.

"mom?" asked piper

"yes my dear" Aphrodite said

"but aren't the gods supposed to be silent?" piper asked her mother

"yes, but I came to talk about your boy problem" Aphrodite said

"boy problem?" piper asked, piper saw that her mom, almost smiled

"yes, you and Jason, piper, I cant make true love, just help start it" Aphrodite said

"but Jason, has Reyna now, doesn't he?" asked piper

"no, Reyna has her eyes on someone else, she wants to destroy the relationship, percy and annabeth have, but let me tell you, this relationship with them, will be a way better love story than Helen, and troy (idk, if im right with the names, please review and tell me) annabeth had to wait for 4 years, until she felt right of her feelings, and her feelings called percy, and she didint stop, ever stop fighting for him" Aphrodite said

"so you saying I still have a chance?" piper asked, trying to be hopeful

"yes, but don't pressure him, if its real love it will happen, now I have to go, before Zeus see's I had have contact with you, now bye my child" Aphrodite said, and like that she disappeared.

pipers vision changed, and this time she found herself somewhere else, she saw a boy, a woman, and a satyr running away form something, when she saw it was a minatour, she saw as the minotaur killed the woman, the boy, about 12, then killed it, the boy grabbed the satyr and started pulling him down hill. that's when piper saw it was camp half blood, and the boy was percy jackson.

percy landed in front of a girl with blond hair and grey eyes, that's when piper saw it was annabeth, she was standing by Chiron, her vision changed and now she saw how annabeth cured percy with nectar and ambrosia, there quest, percy killing medusa and saving annabeth from being killed, them going on the river of love, the 3, Grover, she remembered, percy, and annabeth going to the underworld, everything, then the ending when percy got poisoned by a scorpion, she then saw when annabeth and percy went to the sea of monsters to save Grover, then the quest when percy went to save annabeth an Artemis, then when annabeth got the quest for the labyrinth, and there kiss under MT. St. Helens , then the titan war, she saw everything, but the most touching was the under water kiss they both had. "touching, hugh?" said a voice in her head, her mother of curse, and with the end of that kiss, piper woke up, she saw it was morning, she felt a smile in her lips, she stood up, and saw herself in the mirror, she saw her hair was all messed up, she took a shower and changed into a red t-shirt and blue jeans, she went out the door, knowing this would be a long day.


	10. authors note

Authors note

YEAH, IV HEARD ABOUT MY SPELLING, MY BROTHERS BEEN MESSING WITH THE SPELL CHECK, WHEN HE GETS MAD ABOUT A WORD HE THINKS ITS SPELLED CORRECTLY HE PUTS 'ADD' iv told him to stop messing with it, and he doesn't listen, forgive me, thanks for the ones that reviewed, bare with me, im not the best speller and its hard doing good spelling with your 'spell check' being messed up, im only 10, ill try my best to do my best spelling, this is my first fan. So, yeah.. Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, once again sorry, for my spelling, love you guys

-annabeth love


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Thank you for the ones that review, and yes I know iv been writing hew, instead of who, sorry, and also sorry about the text typing, kind of get used to it, hey don't blame me im only 10, anyways , review! Hope you like it chapter 10!

PIPER 10

As she left room, she went to the deck, were she found Jason leaning against the rail, she felt a bit sick, the advice her mother gave her could help her, she walked to his side, he was wearing the purple toga, wich she thought made him look cute, his blond hair was being blown by the wind, and she could barley see his icy blue eyes. "hey" he said as he spotted her, piper felt butterflies in her stomach. "oh, hey" she said giving him a lovely smile, she leaned on the railing as well.

"thinking?" she asked

"yeah" he answered looking out into the distant.

"about the quest?" she asked

"some, yes" he answered, piper at that second would give anything to be in that head of his, to see, to understand, to help him with his problems.

"if you want you can tell me and ill see if I can help you" piper said, but Jason seemed to not hear her, that's when she heard a horn and it seemed to bring Jason back to his senses as well.

"what was that?" he asked.

"I don't know, it was like a horn" piper said.

"breakfast" Jason said.

"ahhh…!" someone yelled, piper and Jason ran threw the corridors to find leo laughing his head off, and a red faced annabeth just standing there. "what happened?" Jason asked, with a serious face.

"you-should-of-seen-your-face-annabeth-it-was-priceless" leo said threw his laughter, annabeth pulled him from his arm making him stand up.

"leo, its not funny, when you mess with someone's phobias" annabeth said, awfully calm, wich scared piper way more, and stormed off, Leo's face was red, but he's face looked like if he regretted what he did.

"im going to regret that, aren't I?" he asked

"what did you do to her?" Jason asked

"put a fake spider in her hair" leo said shrugging his shoulders

"gods leo, you shouldn't have done that" Jason said

"she's so going to get you back, and hard" piper said, thinking of what annabeth might do.

"well lets go eat breakfast" said Jason

"not me, ill catch up later, first I want to take a shower" leo said walking away.

"well it looks like its just you and me pipes" Jason said giving piper a smile that she just wanted to melt right there.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, I own nothing, not PJ, or THOO. *sigh* I know, but anyways, here's chapter 11. Please comment and review. Thx!

FRANK 11

Frank was sitting at the mess hall with hazel, annabeth and percy, they were waiting for the others to join to tell them about there quest, hazel kept eating some chocolates, but frank didn't now were she got them, they were called (totally making up the name) 'chocolate, caramel, sweets'. "no, way, were did you get those?" asked percy to hazel

"oh, annabeth gave them to me, there so good" hazel answered, percy turned to annabeth.

"how could you?" he asked

"of what?" annabeth asked

"you now I love those chocolates, you give hazel and not me?" percy asked in disbelief.

"hey, wow, hazel deserves them more than you, remember last time when you ate my whole stack?" annabeth asked

"that was like 8 months ago, and I haven't eaten one in so long" percy wined.

"what are you'll arguing about?" piper said, joining them, with Jason as well.

"annabeth doesn't want to give me chocolates!" percy wined.

"there just chocolate's calm down percy" Jason said, annabeth got another bag a chocolates from some where.

"Jason, try these" she said, she gave one to Jason and ate it, a 'mmmm' noise left Jason's mouth

"these are so good!" he exclaimed.

"see?" percy said

"here frank, try some" hazel said giving frank some chocolates, he put them in his mouth, and as he did he felt as the chocolate slowly melted in his mouth a 'mmmm' left his mouth.

"these are so good" he exclaimed

"here, you try them piper" annabeth said giving piper some chocolates, she ate them and a 'mmmm' left her mouth as well.

"what? You give them and not me?" percy exclaimed, annabeth grabbed a chocolate and put it on percy's mouth

"gods, I would kill for these chocolate's" percy exclaimed

"annabeth were do you get these?" frank asked

"oh, my step mom's sister lives in Peru, they only make this chocolates there" annabeth said popping three chocolates in her mouth.

"then how do you get them?" Jason asked

"they send them to my parents, and they send some to me" annabeth said, but frank could see a sad expression in her face.

"here seaweed brain" annabeth said giving percy a bag of chocolates, she smiled at him, but frank could see the smile was fake, percy took them and started popping a bunch in his mouth, hazel passed some out for everyone to share. that's when leo appeared, and frank almost chocked on his chocolate, Leo's hair was lime green.

"uh… leo, have you seen yourself in a mirror?" asked Jason

"ok, I know im hot, but you don't have to remind me Jason" leo said

"repair boy, your hair is green" piper said.

"what?" leo shrieked, he went over and took a Venus's girl mirror and looked at himself.

"what happened to my hair?" he asked, he turned to annabeth

"you did this, didn't you?" he asked

"why would she do that?" asked percy

"because of what happened this morning" he said

"yeah, I did it" annabeth said standing up, frank noticed, both annabeth's and Leo's eyes were yellow, the whole mess hall was quiet, not even Octavian was talking, wich was real weird.

"it wasn't my fault that I didn't know you were scared of spiders" leo exclaimed

"I told you like a million times" annabeth exclaimed

"but you didint have to dye my hair green" leo said

"but it matches you perfectly leo, don't you see?" annabeth said sarcastically.

"oh you little" leo said and frank almost jumped 50ft in the sky when leo turned himself on fire.

"im not scared of you leo" annabeth said, that's when leo threw a huge fire ball at annabeth and she was throw about 30ft back, she was seriously knocked out, that's when leo passed out on the floor.

"he-he can turn himself on fire?" frank said, the 5 others went to check on the 2 passed out demigods, frank went over with percy to check on annabeth, she had a big burn on her stomach.

"that must really hurt" frank said, percy send him a glare, percy picked annabeth in his arms.

"did you see there eyes?" frank asked as he and percy took annabeth to the infirmary.

"what do you mean?" asked percy

"there eyes were yellow when they both attacked each other" frank said

"Gea, it must have been Gea" percy said.

Annabeth started murmuring "im sorry leo" she said, frank looked at percy, who looked worried.

"we have to hurry" percy said, as they got into the infirmary, frank saw leo already on a infirmary bed, with piper, Jason, and hazel around him, frank had felt jealous, but mostly worried before, that leo might be Sammy, but when hazel told him that he wasn't, he felt relieved, he had thought hazel would leave him, but she had told him she loved him, frank saw as percy laid annabeth on a bed, he got a chair and sat at annabeth's side. "anyone now that he could do that?" he asked, to no one in particular

"Jason, percy, annabeth and I did" piper answered, frank locked eyes with hazel, he had trusted her with his firewood, he trusted her more than anyone else, with his life. that's when a girl came in, she had black hair and piercing blue eyes

"there will be war games today" she said

"ok, thank you" percy said, the girl left, everyone got up.

"so.. What do you think happened to them?" Jason asked. And like if in q, both annabeth and leo answered

"Gea"


	13. Chapter 13

So, yeah, the last chapter wasn't my best, im sorry I trailed off a lot on it, oh, and I will get some Percabeth soon, I also am a fan of Percabeth, please help me out, this is my first fan, and I need some ideas, please review. Thx!

FRANK 12

After they had left the infirmary, real creaped out though, they headed to the fields of mars to play war games, Jason and percy weren't going to play, the Greeks would be with 5th, and 4th cohorts, frank started planning the strategy they were going to do, were everyone was going to be placed, block and protect the flag. frank was teamed up, with piper, and hazel, hazel would make a under ground tunnel, then they would do a sneak attack and take there flag. everyone got in there positions, hazel, frank and piper got a bit far away from the flag so it wouldn't be that obvious on what they were trying to do. "let the war games begin!" Reyna screamed out, frank went into action, together he, piper, and hazel started looking for the nearest tunnel they could find, hazel made the tunnel appear, piper would stay and guard, while he and hazel would go for the flag, hazel and him made there way threw the tunnel, as they were getting close to the end, they were ambushed. There were 6 demigods in total surrounding them, and one of them was Octavian, figures.

"well, well, well, did you really think I was so stupid to not remember this is what you did last time?" Octavian asked

"on my mark, attack" frank told hazel, he had his bows and arrows, and hazel her dagger.

"now!" he said, he turned into to a elephant, he has powers to turn in to animals, and went for 3 of the demigods, including Octavian, he knocked them over, then went to help hazel, she had 2 down and was trying to get the other one, frank sat on him, and he was surly knocked out. Frank turned into human form.

"gods, Octavian is an idiot" frank said

"lets keep going" hazel said, together they made it to the end of the tunnel, they sneaked the flag out, but of curse, something happened and they made noise, frank and hazel ran down the tunnel as almost all the demigods from the 1st cohort ran behind them, as they made it to the end they gave piper the flag, she ran to the finish line, while frank and hazel watched her back. As they were getting closer, someone tackled piper down, hazel grabbed the flag and started running to the finish line, with frank right behind her. As hazel crossed the line, she stopped and raised it, everyone cheered, frank got on her side, and with that hazel kissed him. He felt as his brain was melting down threw all his body, until she pulled away and grabbed his hand, frank was sure his face was red.

"5th and 4th cohort win" Reyna announced, piper limped twords them.

"gods, that guy was hard to get rid off" she said

"well, we won" hazel announced.

"great, now lets go get some more of those chocolate's annabeth has in her room" piper said.

"but, annabeth is unconscious, how are we supposed to get them?" hazel asked

"idk, we could ask percy to help us" piper announced, that's when percy and Jason joined them.

"great job guys" percy said high fiving them all.

"it was hard" frank announced

"well, I guess you'll did well with out me" Jason said

"we should go rest, we leave in 2 days to camp half blood" percy said

"ok, then lets go" frank spoke, and together the 5 demigods headed to the boat to get some peace, or at least that's what they thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Please review, I don't know how good the chapters iv writing are going, please help me out a bit on how they are, thanks for the people that review, please review xoxoxox

LEO 13

The only thing leo remembered when he passed out was someone talking in his head to get mad at annabeth, to attack her, even if he didn't want to, he new hew it was, Gea.(most of this is maybe made up, idk much of Leo's child hood, sorry) Leo dreamed when he's mom died , he was about 6, he was in his mom's shop, when flames started growing everywhere, he triad to escape, and each time he did, they grew bigger, he heard his mom's scream's but he was paralyzed, scared, he wanted to move, but he was to scared.

_Join me leo _A voice said in Leo's head, Gea.

"what do you want, what are you showing me this?" he asked as he looked around.

_This is your past, and it will never leave you _she said

"that wasn't my fault, you made me!" he screamed

_Join me leo, join me _she echoed in his head

"never" he answered

_I could give you everything you wan,, a girlfriend, any,, I could even give you your mother back, just fight at my side _she said

"lies" he said

_Lies? Really, would you think I would lie to you? _she asked, leo wanted to scream yes at the top of his lungs, but he staid quiet.

_You, leo you are strong, with out you the 7 wouldn't be anithyng, you see percy Jackson, and Jason grace are nothing, maybe they did some stuff in the back, but you, you could do better, join me, they only envy you, join me _she said

"never" leo answered

_Very well demigod, but my proposal is still on put, but don't say I didn't warn you _she said.

leo felt all the flames start burning him, he never felt like this with fire, scared, he would be the one to control it, he would be the one to stop it, but he now, was the one trapped in there flames.

He screamed as the hungry fire ate his flesh, devouring every single part of his body, he triad to get away, take control of the fire, but as he did, the more it burned his body, he screamed and woke himself up.

he looked around and saw he wasn't at the mess hall anymore, but at the infirmity, piper and Jason were a sleep with there heads on the bed side, he felt himself sweating, and he was a bit shaky, he heard a small snoring, he turned and saw percy was a sleep with his head on a side of an empty bed, annabeth was probably there, but probably left, then he felt guilty, he had hurt her, if he had gotten any angrier, he might have burned her alive. He wanted to stand up but he felt light headed, so he just laid back, but as soon as he did, he heard a piercing scream, wich woke everyone up. "did you hear that?" piper asked, that's when she noticed leo awake

"yeah, but I don't now who it was" leo said, not really knowing.

"we should go check" Jason said

"wait, where's annabeth?" percy asked coming towards them.

"I thought she was still unconscious when we fell a sleep" Jason said, percy went threw his hair

"were could she be?" percy asked, that's when they heard the piercing cry again, and leo new exactly who it belonged to, annabeth.


	15. Chapter 15

Idk how the last chapter was, please help me out on ideas, I know im writing many chapters at the same time, sorry, please review!

LEO 14

Leo saw as percy burst out of the infirmary, everyone else followed, leo got all the strength he had to get out of the bed and follow the others, he saw percy was looking everywhere, probably trying to make out were the scream had come from.

"annabeth!" he yelled

"guys, we have to find her, were could she be?" percy asked passing his hands threw his hair.

"we have to split up and look for her" hazel suggested

"ok, Jason you and piper check east, ill check north, hazel west, and frank south" percy said

"what about me?" leo asked

"you go back and rest, your real weak" Jason said.

"no, men, I want to help" leo said.

"we don't have time for this, annabeth's out there, she might be in danger, leo if you want to help you check the buildings and other stuff" percy said

"ok, then lets go" leo said, leo went straight to the buildings annabeth was gawking about, he first went to the aqueduct, then the coliseum, to the little timber (did I get the name right? Please review and tell me, ill fix it), he went to the boat and look everywhere but nothing. It was super late, percy didn't want to stop looking, Jason and piper, mostly piper and her charm speaking made him come back to the boat. They were all in the decks, percy was mumbling stuff like crazy.

"we checked everywhere and we couldn't find her" hazel said as she and frank came and join them

"were could she be?" percy asked, he was biting his nails like crazy

"percy, calm down, will find her" frank said

"gods, what if she's been taken and were wasting our time here? What if she's dead, or worst, what if Gea took her?" percy said

"calm down percy, you sound worst than annabeth herself" leo said, percy shot him a death glare, percy had told them everything about his adventures and Jason had told him his, he knew about Lupa, and percy gave him the wolf stare that send shivers down his spine. There was tension between the two, until Jason broke it.

"guys, stop! We have to rest, tomorrow will look for annabeth again" Jason said, percy just growled

"we have to find her today, she might be in danger" percy said, piper went to his side, and whispered some stuff in hes ear, it seemed to calm him down, but then, he just fell a sleep right there, piper smiled and walked to the others.

"I managed to make him fall a sleep" piper said

"great, but he is right, annabeth might be in danger, she is one of the 7 of the prophecy" Jason explained

"but we basically looked everywhere" frank said, but leo remembered those creapy woods he had sawn, he didn't think annabeth would be stupid enough to go in those woods, she was a daughter of Athena.

"we should all get some sleep" hazel suggested.

"ok, well go back looking for her again tomorow" leo said, he went to his room and fell a sleep, and like every demigod, he had nightmares.

_He was standing on a beach, were the water was calm and beautiful, the sun glistened over him, making him warm and cozy, he felt like if everything was ok, like he didn't have to go on a quest that might cost him his life, he just wanted to stay there forever, that's when he heard a moan, he twirled around to find a girl with blond hair, she was lying on the sand, with ripped cloths, she was like a sleep, her body was badly sun burned, her face was covered by her hair, leo approached her slowly, he moved her hair out of her face, when he saw it was annabeth, he started shaking her but she didn't wake up, soon he saw as sand started eating her up, and fire ,it was growing on her body, leo screamed trying to get them of her, but each time he got closer, more the fire would grow, the last thing he heard before he woke up was 'go past the woods' and with that he woke up._

Leo woke with a start, he saw himself sweating a lot, he looked over to the clock, 12pm, _gods, why didn't they wake me?_, he thought, he remembered his dream, 'go past the woods' _what could that mean? _he thought, he had to find out, and the only place he new were the woods were, were the creapy ones he saw before coming back to the boat. He quickly got out of bed and went to the woods, wich were behind the mess hall, he saw piper, Jason, frank, hazel and percy sitting and talking, he went over to them.

"hey leo" piper said

"hey, listen, I think I know were we can find annabeth" he said, percy right there stood up and grabbed him from his shirt, pulled him towards him, so there faces were only inches away.

"were? Tell me now!" percy said, leo pushed himself away

"ok, listen, idk, I had this strange dream, with a voice saying go past the woods, but idk, wich one" he said

"past the woods?" Jason asked

"yeah" leo answered

"well we should check all the woods" frank suggested, leo nodded and walked away, he new were to start. He went behind the mess hall to the woods, he ran down the little hill that was there, until he made it to the mouth of the hungry, scary woods. The trees were huge, leo couldn't even describe them, pine trees, oak trees, and millions of hedges, bushes, but something that caught his eye, was an opening, it had like a path, you could barley see it, but you could see the branches were move and the grass had been stepped on, leo went closer, but had to stop wen he stepped on something, he looked down and saw a dagger, but not any dagger, but annabeth's.

"guys!" he screamed

"leo!" he heard piper scream

"over here, I found something" he said, soon Jason, piper, frank, hazel and percy were running down the hill, when they reached him he showed them the dagger.

"it's annabeth's" percy said

"yeah, Iv never seen her leave it" piper exclaimed

"I think she crossed these woods and it fell" leo said

"but why would she cross these woods?" hazel asked looking around

"we cant find out until we find her, come on" percy said, percy went threw the pass that was left with the moved branches, leo and the others followed close behind. Leo felt on the way how branches would scratch his body, his cloths, everything, they encounter lots of snakes, wich they killed, until they made it to the opening, leo kept walking, but the others stopped, it was exactly like his dream, the ocean was calm, the sky was bright blue, with out a single cloud, and the fresh air smelled like…salt?, leo didn't noticed there was a small down fall, until he fell on his face, on something that seamed, like…hair? Leo looked up, he saw a girl with blond hair, her body was real sun burned, he new hew she was, and percy called out as soon as leo got the message. "annabeth!" percy called out running down the little down hill, the almost dead girl on the sand, was no other than annabeth.

hey, well i hoped you liked this chapter, i might not keep going with it, i might give it to my sister to continue, ill let you now.

p.s, she isnt good at spelling either.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing, im going to need more annabeth pov's and percy pov's to explain what's going on, I start annabeth's pov, on how she disappeared, please review, thanks! :)

ANANBETH 15

(2 days before)

Annabeth had waken up with a horrible headache, she remembered fighting with leo at the mess hall, and that's all, _wait, no, there was a voice _she thought, a voice had spoken in her head, making her want to get mad with leo, she tried to not listen to the voice, but she just couldn't.

annabeth looked at percy sitting on a chair, with his head on her bed side, he was a sleep, she saw on the other bed, leo was sweating and stirring, _probably nightmares, _she thought, she saw piper and Jason both a sleep on the bed side of leo.

Annabeth smiled. 'go get him..' a voice said inside of her head _what? Who are you? _she thought in her head 'please don't be scared my dear, its only me Hade's' the voice said 'hade's? why? The gods should be silent' annabeth thought back 'yes, I know, but he escaped' Hade's told her in her head 'who?' annabeth thought back 'I cant explain, just follow your instincts that tell you were to go, when you find him, don't tell anyone until I tell you, be careful, she might want to capture him again, protect him, I trust you, now I most go' Hades said, and with that he was gone, annabeth stood quietly trying not to wake percy, she had go find out what the heck Hades was talking about.

she took her dagger, she saw she still had her invisibility cap in her pocket, she went over and got some nectar that was in a canteen, she might need it, with that she went out of the door, figuring out, were her 'instincts' would take her.

Her instincts took her to the mess hall, maybe she was hungry?, she didint now, but something told her here, near there, she walked around the mess hall but nothing, she decided to go sit at the top of the hill, she just looked at the distance, trying to figure out were her 'instincts' would take her next.

She didint now were else to go, something told her there. She sighed and stood up, but when she was about to stand up, she slipped and started rolling down hill, bumping her head on the ground on her way down.

when she stop she fell on top of her hand, a sharp cry left out of her mouth, she new she might have broken a bone or two, she tried to stand up, but the only thing she got was another cry, she wiggled around, trying to get the nectar from her canteen with her left hand, wich wasn't her best hand, slowly she brought the canteen to her mouth and drank from it, her hand got a bit better, but it still hurt, she managed to sit up. She ripped part of her shirt and wrapped it around her hand, trying to put pressure on it.

she slowly stood, she wanted to go back, when Hade's spoke in her head once more. 'keep going, he needs you' he said, annabeth nodded to the emptiness around her, slowly she turned and looked at the woods, she took her left hand, and started opening a path, for her to get threw.

She slowly made her way, and it wasn't easy with your right hand broken, she could hear percy's voice calling her, she wanted to turned back, so bad. _no, who ever this person is, he needs you, and if Hade's asks for your help, it most be important _, she thought.

It was real dark, the voices calling her name finally stopped, annabeth stepped on something and it hissed at her, she let out a little shriek, barley audible the had stepped on a snake, she slowly backed away from it until it left.

She kept walking half of the night, until she made it to the end of the woods. Her mouth almost fell open at the view she had, it was only 2 words, calm and beautiful.

The ocean was calm and sparkling with the reflection of the stars and moon, the surrounding was calm and the fresh air smelled like salt, exactly like percy, she thought.

she started walking when all of a sudden she fell straight down to the sand, she saw she hadn't seen the little cliff right there. She stood up slowly, not trying to hurt her hand , as she did, she shook all the sand out of her hair, and cloths. She looked around for the 'him' that Hade's was talking about. 'be patient, sleep for now, just patience' hade's spoke in her head again, annabeth nodded again into the silence of her surrounding her.

Annabeth made a small fire and sat by its side. it was getting a bit cold, she heard frogs, crickets, owls, birds talking between them. (hyperbole, I think) she hate to admit this, but she felt scared a bit, she wished she could be in percy's arms right now, she began to think about him, they only got reunited yesterday, and now she goes missing, she hated this, they didn't even get a nice reunion, not a hug, they hadn't even kissed yet, the only thing she got, was a nice welcoming stab in the stomach.

she would take it a million times for Jason again, he was her friend, only sometimes he talked to her like if he was scared of her, so did leo. And piper. She started regretting on dying Leo's hair, she wondered why they wouldn't talk to her like a real friend, _maybe because you annoyed them wondering about percy, or you snapped at them all the time, you screamed at them, insulted leo, annabeth chase is a monster _she thought, she began to cry, she had turned into a monster she wasn't, life had changed her, Gea, the quest's, everything, she made a bow, that when she came back, she would be more friendly to them, with still fresh tears in her eyes, she fell a sleep, in the soft sand, making the water sooth her to dreamless sleep.

The next morning annabeth woke up with the sounds of waves crashing on the shore, it was like 7 am. she felt herself, she was wet, she thought she had wet herself, for the first time, when she saw the water had gone up, and gotten to her over night.

She sighed and stood up, cleaning herself, as she did, she had forgotten she had hurt her hand, she winced as she bent her wrist, _bone broken, this is going to take a long time to heal, _she thought. She then saw someone running at top speed twords her, maybe a boy, he was being chased by a gryphon, annabeth went to the dagger at her side, but she didn't find it. _gods, _she thought, she thought she most of dropped it when, she was rolling down hill or something, this might be the boy she will need to help, what would Hades think of her?, coming here and not having a weapon.

She saw as the boy approached her, she saw he had some kind of sword and he killed the gryphon, the boy didn't stop running though, he literally bumped into annabeth, annabeth stopped him from falling, she saw his eyes, dark brown (totally forgot his eye color), and black hair, she new who he was. She breath out. "Nico"

Awesome cliff hanger, I know, review!


	17. Chapter 17

The last chapter was a cliff hanger, I know, its awesome! Ok, anyhow, review!

ANNABETH 16

"annabeth?" Nico asked in disbelieve, annabeth had heard he'd been capture by Gea, but how did he get away?

"Nico, what happened? How did you get here? How did you escape? And ho-" she was cut off when Nico hugged her, she was surprised, she awkwardly hugged him back, and she could almost hear him crying, she slowly sat on the floor bringing him with her, he kept crying for a while in her lap.

Nico had his black shirt and blue jeans all toured up, his shoes were really wasted, his hair was longer, his body was real pale, more than it used to be, and he was skinnier, when she last saw him, he was 15, and he looked healthy, but now, he looked like the 10 year old boy percy had rescued, the ten year old boy that his sister killed on her first quest, the boy that hated them, and now was like family to her. Nico finally got himself back together a bit to sit up, his eyes were puffy red.

"sorry" he murmur

"it's okay, im happy to see you to" annabeth said, she and Nico had grown real close, as friends, she and him would go every where looking for percy, well for 2 months only, then he disappeared.

"annabeth, im scared" he said

"no, way, the strong Nico, son of Hade's is scared?" she asked trying to lighten the mood, Nico managed a small laugh.

"crazy, right?" he asked, she ruffled his hair, with her left hand.

"what happened?" she asked

"I got captured by Gea, trying to look for the doors of death, I escaped, but Gea is still looking for me, my father told me to come here to camp Jupiter, that a 'she' would help me, I thought it was going to be my sister hazel" he said, that's when annabeth got it.

"you new were camp Jupiter was?, and you didn't tell me?, you new percy was here?" she screamed

"im sorry, I couldn't mess with Hera's plan" he said, rising his hand's in defeat.

"fine, if you weren't hurt right now, I would kick your butt" she said, lifting her fist, Nico just laughed

"never change do you?" asked Nico, annabeth smiled

"you now it death breath" she said, Nico winced

"what's wrong?" she asked

"nah, I have some cuts on my body, it hurts, but im fine" he said, annabeth took her canteen with the nectar, she gave it to Nico were her left hand.

"drink some it will help you" she said, Nico took small swallows.

"thanks" he said and gave the canteen back.

"your dad told me no one can now you escaped Gea until he tells me" she said.

"yeah, he told me to" Nico said

"well, percy and the other's are probably going crazy looking for me, I disappeared for 2 days" she said

"and now how are we supposed to go back, with out them noticing me, and with out you giving an explanation?" he asked

"idk" annabeth answered.

"wait, annabeth chase doesn't now something? it's the end of the world" Nico exclaimed, she playfully punched him

"shut up" she said

"wait, I got an idea on how you could get back with out being noticed, here, drink this" Nico said giving her a small bottle with a pink liquid, she took it with her left hand.

"what is this?" she asked

"sleeping potion, got it from Aphrodite, she said I might need it" Nico said with a shrug.

"let me guess, you can only wake up with a true love's kiss?" she asked.

"yeah, sucks" he said.

"ok, now here, take my cap, of invisibility, go to the fields of mars and find our boat, with out getting noticed, get into someone's room and whisper were I am, hopefully they'll remember, then go into my room, lock the door, I have my keys with me, ill open the door, always wear the cap, I don't want to be killed by your father if anyone finds out" annabeth said giving Nico her cap. He nodded, together they stood, but annabeth, once again, totally forgot about her right hand, she placed it on the floor and she winced.

"what happened?" leo asked

"I think I fractured a bone" she said, slowly getting up.

"did you drink nectar?" he asked.

"yeah, but just let's get moving, we go back to camp half blood this afternoon" she said, Nico nodded, he put on the cap and totally disappeared. Annabeth could hear he's steps as he walked away, she looked at the flask she had in her hand, slowly, she undid the top, and took a gulp, drinking the whole substance, with that, she started seeing little hearts, she started giggling, and then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

Im going to change percy's and Jason's pov, im going to start doing percy's pov before Jason's and I think ill add some extra annabeth pov's as well. Review!

PERCY 17

(back were we ended with leo)

Percy saw as leo fell and saw him fall on top of bunch of hair, that's when he noticed a body at the bottom, it was a girl, blond hair, her body was badly sun burn, it was 1pm, and the sun was at its highest, but then percy saw her face, and he new who it was.

"annabeth!" he yelled as he jumped off the little cliff, and the others followed, he ran to her, he kneeled at her side, leo was feeling her pulse.

"weird" leo said

"what?" percy asked

"her pulse its natural, like if she was a sleep" leo said.

"how could she be a sleep?" asked frank, with him, Jason, piper, hazel joining them.

"idk, but she has a broken bone" leo said, percy shook her, to see if she was really a sleep, but she wouldn't wake up.

"percy, we should take her to the infirmary" hazel suggested.

"yeah, lets go" he said picking her up on to his arms, together the 6 demigods headed back towards camp Jupiter with a sleep demigod on percy's arms. As they walked threw the woods, the only thing percy wanted to see was annabeth's face, her eye lashes had some sand, her cheeks were sunburned, and it looked like she had been crying, she still had the streak's in her cheeks. Percy felt horrible, he wasn't there to confort her, he didn't even now how she ended there, he would have to ask her when she waked up, he also fell bad because they didn't have a good reunion, the only thing annabeth got from camp Jupiter, from Octavian was a stab in her stomach. Soon they made it out of the woods, they slowly made it up the hill, annabeth hadn't moved one bit, she was lightly snoring, and her face was flush.

"did she wake up?" Jason asked from in front of the group.

"no, we've been walking a lot, I have tripped and almost dropped her, but she hasn't wake up" percy said, worried in his voice.

"shell be fine, first we have to get her to the infirmiry" piper said, soon they made it into the infirmiry. Percy laid annabeth in a bed, slowly. He had to get out of the infirmiry while they fixed annabeth up, the Apollo kids would look up for her. He sat on some chairs they had outside with the other's and waited.

"what could of let her to that spot?" hazel asked

"I have no idea" percy said

"as always?" asked frank with a smirk

"hey" percy protested, everyone just laughed.

"we have to leave for camp half blood today" Jason said

"yep" percy said

"well we can only stay there for like a week getting ready for the quest" leo said

"is camp half blood nice?" asked hazel, percy smiled of the thought of he's real home.

"its awesome, it has a strawberry field, a canoe lake, a shore that leads to the ocean, wonderful woods, wonderful cabin, and omy gods, I almost forgot the food" he said, everyone laughed at the last part.

"how long have you been at camp half blood?" frank asked

"well I was twelve so…add the 1, 5 years" he said counting on his fingers.

"nice job on the counting" hazel smirked.

"hey, its enough for annabeth to crritasize my brain, and my intellegance, now you'll with my math skills? Come on" he said, everyone laughed.

"how long has annabeth been at camp half blood?" hazel asked

"she is one of the one's that has staid there for the longest, she was a year rounder, but she decided to give her family another chance…so…she's been at camp half blood almost 10 years" percy announced

"what? She never told us, but why so much time?" asked piper.

"annabeth's life hasn't been the best, or good at all, when Athena gave her to her dad, he didn't want her, but at the end he had to keaper, her dad soon got married, her step mother did not like her, when monsters attacked them, they would always blame her, then came her half brothers, mortals, her step mom wouldn't let her play with them or even get close to them, not even eat at the same table with them, she would always be rejected, her father always took his wife's side, until annabeth got tired of it and she ran away when she was only 7, thalia and luke.." percy had a hard time saying his name. "took her in, luke, promised her family, he gave her the dagger she has, together they went across the country fighing against monsters, fighting together, growing together, until one day Grover had to take them to camp half blood, they told them only to take thalia, but he couldn't, he brought the 3, but up on the hill, they got ambushed, thalia said she would stay and fight for them, luke and annabeth denied, but she insisted, when thalia was about to die, Zeus took pitty on her and turned her into a tree, from there annabeth hadn't left camp ever, only on field trips or stuff like that, she only trained, trained, trained and trained, luke was the only family she had, she trusted him with her life, the only thing she wanted was to go on a quest, soon I came along, she cured me from the fight with the minotaur, we found out Zeus master bolt was stolen, by luke and hade's helm, by luke, luke betrayed annabeth and me, but it really hurt annabeth the most, she got betrayed by the only family she had left, Grover and I were soon her new family, even though she hated me before, we went to the sea of monsters, as I told you my adventures, to save Grover, luke captured us, he only wanted annabeth alive, we escaped, and brought the golden fleece with us and save thalias three, wich is what keeps the borders of camp half blood up, the fleece worked to good and brought her back to life, so.. We were having problems on who was the kid of the prophecy, after thalia came back, annabeth seemed a little cheery, but that changed when we got a call from Grover telling us he found 2 demigods at a school, Nico and Bianca di Angelo. Thalia, annabeth, and I went to go help them, but we found out they were being watched by a monster (totally forgot what monster) Dr. Thorn, I was so stupid, followed him, got captured, soon annabeth, Grover and thalia came to our rescue, we were almost killed by him, but the hunter of Artemis helped us, but Thalia and I were both real weak, that he wanted us dead, annabeth attacked him, he jumped of the cliff with annabeth still on his back, everyone thought she was dead, but not thalia, Grover and I never gave up on her being alive, I didn't tell you, but annabeth was once again tricked by luke, she helped him hold up the sky, he didn't help her, he walked away, annabeth was one of the strongest maiden, Artemis said, that's why she could hold the sky for 2 days, if not she would be dead, and trust me, holding that thing, its horrible, we went on a quest to save annabeth and Artemis, who was captured by atlas, at the end of the quest, thalia pushed luke over the cliff, were everyone thought he was dead, but not annabeth." percy took a deep breath and continued.

"annabeth never gave up on him, each time she gave him a chance, he would just betray her and hurt her, she got a quest to the labyrinth, luke once again, let her down, he dipped in the river of Styx. Got invunerable, and turned into Kronos, Hera than cursed annabeth with red cows, with intestinal problems, that's also another reason they both hate each other, she gave annabeth a wish in the labyrinth as well, and she actually looked sad on what she asked, we found pan, Grover turned into the lord of the wild, pan told annabeth she would have a though path in front of her, before we even went into the labyrinth though, luke had told her to run away with him, he had told her what Kronos wanted to do, till this day still blame's herself for his death, she says she should of run with him, but at the end of the titan war he told her if she loved him, she had answer no, that she only looked at him as a big brother, after all it was his promise to her that brought him back to life, he saw her, when he dipped in the river of Styx, she was his weakness, and at the end, she had the dagger that killed him, annabeth went back to her family, gave them a chance, but nothing was the same, thalia was turned as I told you to the hunter of Artemis, Grover turned into the lord of the wild, at the end of the titan war, we got together, it was my birthday, she only saw me most of the 2 months, Grover, thalia, and me, were her new family." percy finished, he looked at his friend's face's they were all in shock, it was an awkward silence, until piper broke it.

"poor annabeth, I feel horrible now for telling her it was going to be okay, or she was more annoying than leo, or that she shouldn't burst out crying about you, but I was wrong, you were her only family, she had a reason why" piper said

"I guess that's why this 8 past moths she's been like this, or why she has always been snappy" leo said

"she's had a tougher life than mine, getting rejected by your own family, then betrayed by your best friend? that's just horrible" Jason said

"she didn't see him as her best friend, or brother, but as her Hero, and at the end he did die as a hero, he and annabeth both saved Olympus" percy said

"im speech less" hazel said

"yeah, I don't know what to say" frank added

"just don't talk about him around her, or anything about her pass, it just makes her either sad, or angry" percy said, there was another awkward silence, until an Apollo girl came out.

"I need only one person, the closest to the girl, she's really delicate, one person can see her at a time" the girl said, percy stood.

"ill go" he announced, no one rejected, the girl looked a bit sad, for some reason, but she led him inside the infirmary, as soon as he went in he looked for annabeth, she looked like she were sleeping, her face was still sun burned a bit though.

"praetor Jackson, we need to talk" she said pulling percy to the side.

"yes? And im not a praetor anymore" he said

"anyways, how do I say this with out you freaking out?" she asked, percy began to feel impatient

"just say what you have to say" percy said, and what he heard next, he did not like at all.

"she's been poisoned"

What do you think?, Nico poisoned her? Or is there another possibility, just wait until the next chapter.! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Here's the next chapter, enjoy. I own nothing. Review!

PERCY 18

"what?" he asked or at least that was the only word that came to his mind

"calm down, its kind of like a spell, she drank a potion, or someone made her drink a potion, of some what, it came from Aphrodite, and its very powerful, it's some kind of sleeping potion" she said.

"what's the cure?" he asked

"no one now's, so far what we now is, she cant age until she wakes up, she will be healthy and everything, but…" the girl trailed off and looked down.

"but what?" he asked, or blurted out.

"she might be under the spell forever, and might never wake up" and with that last sentence the girl headed towards the door, but stopped for a second.

"ill tell the news to your friends, you don't have to" and with that she left, percy felt his heart brake, never hear his girlfriends laugh, her voice, ever again?, he felt like if he was going to die at that moment, he slowly made his way to the chair, he grabbed her hand and put it into his, he just looked at her face, her chest, go up and down in her breath's, that's when he heard foot steps behind him, he turned around to see his friends, they had a sad expression on there face's, hazel came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "im sorry" she said

"it's worse than seeing her dead, she's alive, but I cant kiss her, talk to her, or even hear her laugh, I already miss her calling me seaweed brain" percy said.

"were going to give you sometime with her" Jason said, and with that everyone left, just leaving percy and a forever sleeping annabeth, he just looked at her, seeing her sleep like that reminded him of that princess story he had heard before, sleeping beauty, heck, annabeth even had blond curls, then he got an idea, but what if he was wrong and wen he did, he would be more disappointed, what bout if he wasn't her true love, he had to risk it, he stood up, leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips, he pulled back and waited, 5 seconds went by, he was about to give up, when annabeth slowly opened her eyes revealing her stormy grey eyes, he felt a tear of happiness leave his eye's but he wiped it away quickly.

"percy?" annabeth asked, he never felt happier to hear her talk.

"oh, gods annabeth" he said, he pulled her up and put her into a deep hug, he almost felt like crying, almost, annabeth giggled.

"gods, I was only out for like hours, did you miss me this much?" she asked

"it felt like an eternity to me" percy whispered.

"I should start blacking out more" she said

"don't even say it" he said, hugging her tighter, until annabeth winced, he pulled back, he saw annabeth's hand had a cast, and it was in the middle of the two.

"how did you get that? And how I the world did you end up in a beach?" he asked

"a beach? I only remember slipping from the hill, rolling down and braking a bone, and…the rest is really blurry, I don't remember" she said, percy hugged her again

"doesn't matter, the only thing is that your okay and that your with me" he said, annabeth smiled and kissed him, it was the best kiss he had ever gotten, it lasted for about 2 minutes until they both had to come out for air again. Then he just hugged her.

"percy, can I go back to the ship? I really want to do some planning about this quest" she said.

"sure, lets go, the guys will be really happy to see you" percy said, together they got out of the bed, got out of the infirmary and walked at each other side to the boat, they couldn't hold hands, annabeth had broken a bone on the right hand, and they weren't really conferrable with using there left hand, as the got to the boat, percy found all his friends just sitting on chairs and sighing.

"what's up with you'll?" annabeth asked, it was as they heard a ghost, they all shot there heads up and stood up, annabeth got tackled by hazel, piper, and surprisingly….leo?.

"your awake" they all said, they pulled away.

"ok, what is going on? I wake up, percy is like kissing me, hugging me, and I come back to the boat and I get tackled by the girls and surprisingly…leo?" she asked, percy saw as Leo's face got bright red.

"they told us you were poisoned or something, and you were going to sleep forever" Jason said

"so that's what it did…" annabeth murmured

"what did?" I asked, annabeth looked nervous for a bit, but then fixed herself.

"well I saw some lady up in the mess hall selling some drinks in flasks, I was thirsty and bought one, I remembered being chased by a gryphon, killing it, getting thirsty, then drinking the substance then blacking out" she said, percy could here edge on her voice.

"with what weapon? If we found your dagger at the beginning of the woods" frank stated, annabeth touched her pocket, she noticed there wasn't anything there

"idk how it got there" she said.

"well it got there some how" hazel said

"can I have it back?" annabeth asked, frank gave her, her dagger, percy saw as annabeth looked at her reflection on the knife, she got a slight sad expression.

"hey, annabeth, can you tell me how to get this di out of my hair?" leo asked

"just ruffle your hair, and then take a hot shower with lots of shampoo" annabeth said

"thanks" leo said

"oh, and leo, im sorry for what I did, It was wrong" she said, percy looked at leo, he looked shock, all the Greeks demigods did, even percy.

"did you just Apologize? And said you were wrong?" asked leo

"yeah, I was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me, now, I want to go get some sleep, later" she said, then she left, leaving 4 shocked demigods behind, and 2 very confused Roman demigods


	20. Chapter 20

So I have to add a annabeth chapter here, once again I don't own anything, I keep writing real fast because I just cant wait until the real mark of Athena comes out, 4 months! Do you believe it? And the book comes out 2 days after my birthday, so my parents have to buy it for me, anyway, here's chapter 19, have fun reading! Review!J

ANNABETH 19

Annabeth walked to her room, she almost screw up back there, she hated lying, she had dropped her dagger at the beginning of the woods, why not at the beach instead?, as she turned the door knob of her door, she saw it was locked, _so you did make it here, thank the gods, _she thought, she took out a the necklace percy had giving her with the 2 charms, and with her room key, she opened the door and went in, she locked it behind her.

"Nico, Nico, its me annabeth come out" she whispered, with that Nico appeared lying on her bed, that's when she saw all the empty bags of chocolate on the floor, he had eaten all her chocolate.

"you ate all my chocolate?" she asked

"hey I was hungry, and it wasn't as hard as last time when me and percy took the other stack" he said.

"that was you too!" she exclaimed.

"ah…." he trailed off, annabeth went for him, she took a pillow and started hitting him with it

"how. . . . . . . . . .dork. .get, .soon" she said, with each word hitting Nico with the pillow until she got tired, at the end Nico just started laughing, she ended up laughing as well.

"oh, and I took one of your camp half blood shirts, my other one was kind of torn" he said showing him the shirt he had on

"s'okay, but I will get you back for the chocolate's you and percy" annabeth said, Nico just smiled

"just try smarty pants" he said, annabeth hit him with the pillow again.

"don't call me that" she said, but he just laughed.

"well help me clean this mess up, we don't now how long we have to wait until your dad says its time for me to tell the others you escaped Gea" annabeth explained, she and Nico picked all the bags up, and threw them into the garbage can.

"did you leave me some?" she asked

"yeah, here" he said and threw her a bag with like 3 chocolates.

"Nico, a bag with 3 chocolates, is not some, I have already told percy this, like a thousand times" she said, throwing the bag back, she threw herself on her bed.

"hey were am I supposed to sleep, or do you suppose for me to sleep on the same bed as you…?" Nico trailed off

"in your dreams, im going to go get you a sleeping bag, ok? don't open the door, don't take the cap off, don't even breath to loud, im surprised they haven't heard us" annabeth said standing up.

"can you bring me some cokes?" he asked

"yeah, ill bring enough so you don't dehydrate death breath" she said, as she left and locked the door behind her. As she was walking down the corridor she found Jason on her way, she was about to tell him to move, or snap as always, but she had made a bow to be nicer.

"hey, um… Jason? excuse me" she said, Jason looked surprised but moved. She found leo on her way to the storage, he had his hair back to his normal color.

"so, what's up fire boy?" she asked, leo looked surprised as well

"fire boy?" he asked

"if you don't like the nick name im sorry" she said looking down

"no, ah….its okay, not much is going on, will leave in 3 hours" he said, annabeth nodded and went to the storage, she took a sleeping bag, and then headed to the kitchen, she grabbed a 6 pack coke and headed back to her room, that's when she spotted piper on her way, she was wearing her camp half blood shirt, blue jeans and a new pair a boots, or probably new to her because she never saw them.

"great boots piper" she complimented with a smile, piper looked surprised as well.

"thanks, I guess" piper said, with that annabeth left to her room, she wondered why piper hadn't asked her about the load she was caring. _wow, seems, me being nice is weird _she thought, she had to put all the stuff down, she could only use her left hand, and it was hard, she unlocked the door, put in all the things in, then locked it behind her.

"Nico, im back" annabeth whispered throwing herself on the bed, when she felt she hit something.

"ow, can you get off of me?" it was Nico, annabeth jumped off the bed, Nico took off the cap and appeared.

"sorry, I didn't see you" she said

"s'okay, you didn't crush all my bones" he said

"am I that fat?" she asked a bit concerned

"gods, annabeth, you almost sound like an Aphrodite girl" Nico said with a smirk, annabeth shuddered

"no way, gods, I feel bad for any poor guy that ever get's suck in there cabin" annabeth said going over and sitting on her bed with Nico

"well you should ask percy, his been stuck in there before" Nico said

"what did they do to him?" she asked

"well they kind of tied him up and put make up all over him" he said.

"when how old?" she asked

"it was before he got kidnap, he got pulled in a prank, I have thousands of pictures of them" he said laughing to himself

"really? Right now?" she asked him

"let me see If I still have my wallet, I had some in there" he said, he looked in his pants and brought out a brown wallet, he opened it and brought out like 3 pictures.

"can I see?" annabeth asked, he gave them to her, in one, percy had red lips and vase all over him, he was tied on a chair, on another, he had red lips, mascara, and blue eye shadow, on the last one, he had every single kind of make up there could be, he had a blue haired wig and a pink dress, annabeth burst out laughing, she felt tears rolling down her eyes, she heard a knock on her door.

"annabeth you okay?" it was hazel

"yea-yeah" annabeth managed

"why are you laughing so bad?" she asked

"you-would-so-join-me-if-you-new" annabeth said, she finally stopped, she was clutching her stomach, and her face was red, she looked at Nico has a worried face, annabeth almost forgot about Hazel being his sister.

"are you okay?" hazel asked

"yeah, im fine, thanks hazel" she said

"ok, see you at dinner, leo is making his famous tacos" hazel said

"I love his tacos, tell him that for me" annabeth said

"ok, later" hazel said, and with that she heard hazel leave annabeth turned back to Nico, who looked sad.

"don't worry, soon she'll now your okay, hey, can I keep these?" annabeth asked

"sure, I have a bunch more at camp" he said "what are you going to do with them?"

"oh, ill tell you after I do it" she said, with an evil grin, that night after dinner, annabeth took some tacos to Nico with out being watched and then went into percy's room, when he wasn't there, she sat on his bed and waited for him. _gods, this is going to be hilarious_, she thought, soon percy came in his room. "annabeth?" he asked, she just looked down, he came over to her side.

"what's wrong?" he asked

"why-why didn't you tell me?" she asked, trying to put on her most serious face.

"tell you what?" he asked

"you now, about your secret" she said

"what secret?" he asked in a calm voice

"the one, you now?" she asked

"wich one?" he asked

"the one that you've never told anyone"

"I don't think I have any secrets I haven't told anyone"

"so you've already told your mom?"

"about what?" percy was beginning to get impatient

"about your problem"

"annabeth spill it already"

"why didn't you tell me about your identity problems" she said

"what identity problem?" he asked

"its okay, you don't have to explain it, I already seen it" she said

"what are you talking about?" he asked, she gave him the pictures.

"why didn't you tell me you had problems trying to be a girl,? I could of-"annabeth couldn't even finished, she started laughing like crazy, she fell to the ground clutching her stomach, she felt tears tear's falling down her cheeks, she looked up to percy, his face was red, and he looked mad. She started laughing even harder, but she had to calm down, she couldn't breath, she took deep breath's , she sat at percy's side. "so not funny" he said

"oh, yes it was" she said, smiling, percy's face turned redder, if that was possible.

"how did you get those pictures? Nico was the only one who new" percy said

"oh, I cleaned his cabin and found them" she lied

"well you better not show or tell anyone about them" percy said, annabeth heard a bit of anger in his voice, and she did not like it, he had change a lot, and sometimes it scared her, he would be mad at once second, then happy, or backwords, he's hair had grown longer, his green eyes were more intense, it made you want to run away, she looked down.

"look, im sorry, this was not a good joke, I shouldn't even have taken those pictures" she said standing up and walking towards the door, she felt some tears in her eyes, percy had changed a lot, she pushed the tears back, but then percy stopped her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her in close to him, annabeth smiled at his natural smell, he smelled like the sea.

"my girlfriend is apologizing?" percy asked

"look I know im not the nicest person, there can be, but I try my best to accept my wrong doings" she said, percy made her turn around, making her face him. And she right there, new she hadn't totally hadn't lost him.


	21. Chapter 21

Im sorry on how I ended the last chapter, wasn't a good cliff hanger, just thought it was kind of long and I decided to end it there, review!, but please be a bit more sensible, thx!

ANNABETH 20

Annabeth got lost in those intense green eyes, each time she saw them she felt like she was in the most beautiful beach she could be, she felt like she was in heaven.

"annabeth, annabeth!, earth to annabeth chase?" percy spoke up bringing annabeth back to her scences

"hugh? Oh, sorry" she said, she felt her cheeks turn red.

"why are you so apologentic most of the time now?" percy asked still having his arms around annabeth.

"I am not" she said.

"oh really?" he asked her

"yeah" she said.

"well then why didn't you give me any chocolates and you did to hazel?" he asked her

"sorry, it-" she couldn't even finish, percy cut her off.

"see?" he asked, annabeth rolled her eyes she got out of his grasp and walked to the front door of her room before he stopped her, wrapping her in his arms.

"why are you leaving me?" he asked

"have to work on papers" she said, unlocking her door with her left hand.

"you wont even give me a kiss?" he asked, annabeth opened her door.

"no, I have a lot of work" she said, but of course percy, being such a seaweed brain didn't give up, he turned her around and kissed her, and annabeth kissed him back, she felt hot tears running down her cheeks, gods, she had missed him so much. They went a bit crazy, annabeth threw her legs around his waist making him carry her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, although it was hard with a hurt right hand, but percy helped her by grabbing the back of her hair, they kissed intestibly, there tongues rolling around, having a minny battle in there mouths, percy started backing up towards her bed, he kept kissing her, annabeth didn't want this moment to end, but then something weird happened, someone cleared there throat, percy dropped annabeth right there, she hit the floor hard.

"ow?" she asked

"oh, sorry" percy said and helped her up.

"why did you drop me?" she asked, but new she had heard a clearing throat

"did you hear that?" he asked, then annabeth remember, _oh, gods, Nico, she thought_

"_ah…you should go and check the deck, maybe it's a monster, ill go check on the others" she said, hoping percy would believe her, but surprisingy he did, he nodded and left, she closed the door behind him, and locked it, she had to thank leo for making her door double layer._

"_Nice encounter" someone said, annabeth turned around to see Nico on her bed lying down, just looking at her, she felt her cheeks turn red._

"_you were there all the time?" she hissed_

"_yep, funny expression when percy dropped you" Nico said and with that he started laughing, annabeth felt her whole face turn red now, she went over to Nico who was laughing , she grabbed the pillow and started hitting him with it, he just kept laughing, soon she was laughing with him when she saw his face, she had to stop though, and so did Nico, they both couldn't breath. that's when she heard a knock on her door._

"_hide" she hissed, he nodded, put the cap back on and went into the restroom._

"_who is it?" she asked_

"_its frank"_

"_oh, wait there" she said, she unlocked her door and opened it, she stepped outside, she closed it and locked it behind her. Frank lifted his eyebrow as if asking a question._

"_you never now when we might be attacked or something" annabeth said, with a small smile._

"_oh, yeah, anyways, were leaving in 2 hours, just telling you to get hold of something" he said and left._

_Annabeth went back to her room. She locked the door behind her._

"_so, who was that?" asked Nico who came in view, taking of the cap, he was lying on annabeth's bed again._

"_frank, were leaving in 2 hours" annabeth said going over and sitting at the edge of her bed, Nico sat up._

"_when do you think, my dad is going to let us tell them, you rescued me?" he asked_

"_Nico, I didn't rescue you, you escaped, and I helped you, you cant give me credit, for something I didn't do" she said_

"_but annabeth, you helped me a lot" he said_

"_yeah, and you ate all my chocolates" she said_

"_hey, they were good" she said_

"_you so ow me more when we get back to camp half blood" she said smiling, but that's when she felt like if someone was looking at her, since she left camp half blood she's been feeling as she was being watched._

"_you okay?" asked Nico_

"_wait here, put on the cap" she whispered, Nico did, she took out her dagger and slowly walked to her closet, she swong the door open, and to her surprise, there was a girl about her age there, she lounged at annabeth, annabeth dropped her dagger, she struggled against the girl, and that was hard when you have a right hand hurt._

"_I don't want to fight" the girl said standing up, she helped annabeth up._

"_who are you?" she asked the girl, but the girl looked exactly like her, blonde curly hair, and grey eyes._

"_Anastacia, your twin sister"_


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Listen up! My lil sister gave me her fan fiction, yes, im a girl, I really don't like how her mark of Athena is going, so im going to start on a new one. Sorry if you like how the other one was going, but I don't. sooo…just look for the other mark of Athena.

p.s. im not such a good speller, but ill try my best.

-annabeth love


End file.
